GaaHina: Solar eclipse
by GrangerAndRiddle
Summary: like a solar eclipse once in a lifetime some lucky sun got to meet there moon. When hinata's village trades her to a demon she becomes his moon, and he become her sun, but will they live Happily ever after? Just a happy little story:  Gaahina oneshot:


_This is thought or self action_

**This is memory**

this is normal talking

this is authors notes:

enjoy:) one-shot Gaahina

_She slowly walked slowly through the into the dark abyss farther and farther into his trap, it didn't matter anymore really though. She was already his in a sense or sick twisted way. She gave him everything but She was nothing to him just a little toy, to break. Hinata had a way of shining light on the brightest of situations. Her town had traded her away to this demon in return for not obliterating each and every one of them. She did love her friends and family so she sucked it up and went, the demon was an ancient creature. He watched his porcelain doll walk through his tunnel, he adored her so and couldn't wait to wed her. She was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, almost like a princess out of a story. The way her long indigo hair swirled around her back swiftly from side to side, or the way her long curvy eyelashes slowly blinked across her pale/lilac eyes. She was perfection, kind to everyone and just the thing somebody cruel needed. Gaara was hated amongst many, so he killed out of reject and loneliness just one girl to love was all he needed he wanted her to understand he would never harm her, her would protect her at all cost, he would love her. Hinata fearfully climbed through the tunnels, sure he has killed but just maybe he could be caring. She brought along her locket that had her mothers picture in it, one of hinatas happiest days. "**mother-chan!" yelled little hinata hyugga. Her mother and her were having a picnic out by her favorite waterfall. Hinata had picked flowers for her mother. When she arrived back at the picnic sight her mother smiled and placed the flowers in a vase, then she took hinata's hand and gently placed a locket around her neck. Then she said "Hinata-sama this necklace is so you can always remember me, remember those who anger you control you, try to find brightness in the darkest of times, and remember the beauty is in the eye of the beholder, always hold moments precious Hinata." Hinata nodded eagerly though she barley understood.**_Hinata smiled at the memory it seemed not to long ago that her mother had been alive, but she knew all to well she wasn't. **Hinata sprung from bed she had made her mother breakfast in bed for mothers day. She had went into her room to find her father crying over her mother, her father had said "Y-you did t-this! get out! Hinata ran from the room crying. **If only Hinata would have know her mother's favorite flower was the one she was allergic too. The one's that matched Hinata's eyes. Irises. She finally entered the largest and last room in the tunnel. __"hello Hinata-chan." "Gaara-Sama!" she didn't know that her captivator would be her childhood best friend. When she was little she didn't understand what was wrong with him but as she became older she understood. Gaara and her were from two different worlds. "Hina-Hime." gaara said as he slowly caressed her, picking her up bridal style. He sat her down and began kissing her, she tried to fight back she had been saving her first kiss for Naruto. Hinata slapped Gaara, who in return growled and bit her lips demanding entrance to her mouth until she permitted. He explored her mouth thoroughly until he finally landed on her tongue slowly savoring the moist feeling. He stroked her hair carefully with his hand loving the silky feeling. Hinata was feeling something she had never felt before and was it love? or lust? She kissed back and Gaara instinctively growled causing Hinata to turn beet red. How could she someone so innocent have an affect on Gaara like this? Gaara slowly slid his hand up and down her back. Smelling her sweet scent, tasting her grape lip glossed lips. "Princess? are you okay?" Hinata looked up with tear filled eyes, "I j-just d-don't understand!" she yelled while trembling. "You could have had any girl, Sakura, Ino somebody pretty, but instead you chose plain, ugly, me." she sighed. "Don't talk about your self that way" Gaara snapped. "Well, its true" Hinata muttered. He picked her up and held her tight "Hina-Hime, I chose you because your beautiful to me Hinata-sama the beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, and to me your the dessert Iris." Hinata was confused. "If I wanted a rose I would have chose Sakura or Ino, but I wanted something much more." Hinata didn't quite understand "m-more?" "Hinata, Sakura and Ino are like the stars they are beautiful but there are many beautiful ones, Hinata-Chan you are my moon." he said. "y-your moon?" "Yes your beautiful in your own way, but there is only one of you, your unique. Hyugga you are my moon." He said as he kissed her softly on the cheek. Hinata smiled softly with a hint of blush on her cheeks. "If I-I'm your m-moon then y-your my s-sun Gaara-kun" she said happily. Gaara blushed never has he heard anything so kind. Gaara slowly got down on one knee looking at hinata's pale eyes yes she did represent the moon beautiful and compassionate. While he was the sun burned, scarred, and cruel, but like a solar eclipse once in a lifetime some lucky sun got to meet there moon and they got to live "Hinata-sama will you marry me?" "yes gaara-kun" Happily ever after.

_Please don't flame!:) I hoped you liked it just a sweet little story._


End file.
